


Not Dead

by SuperWhoMerlocked95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerlocked95/pseuds/SuperWhoMerlocked95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabriel! Short, One shot. Gabriel lives! He visits Sam and receives a warm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Dead

"Hey there Sammy!" Gabriel appeared with his usual smirk on his face. Sam just stared at him, speechless.  
"Sam?" Gabriel asked after a few seconds of silence, a little concerned. Sam shook himself in an attempt to make his brain work.  
"G-Gabriel...? You're not...dead?" Sam whispered.  
"Nope, tricked ya! It's kinda my thing, remember?" Gabriel said with a wink. Then, without any warning Sam threw himself at the angel and wrapped his arms around him tightly.  
"I can't believe you're here!" Sam mumbled into Gabriel's hair. He sounded so overjoyed that the archangel un-froze and hugged him back just as tightly.  
"Yup...and I uh...always will be...if you want..." Gabriel said, his voice muffled by Sam's shoulder. Sam didn't say anything he just pulled away from Gabriel and began to attack every inch of his face with sweet kisses. It's safe to say that Gabriel took this as a 'Yes'. He moved so that Sam's lips caught his and Sam melted into Gabriel's arms with relief. Gabriel was alive and he was kissing him! Gabriel pulled back to look at Sam and smiled.  
"I always knew you had a thing for me Sammy." he said with a real smile instead of his usual smirk.  
"I love you Gabe." The smile grew wider and the angel seemed to radiate pure joy at Sam's words.  
"I love you too Sam...and I uh...I'm sorry for letting you think I was dead...I only did it to...keep you safe..." he muttered shuffling his feet.  
"I know Gabe...." Sam replied with a sad smile, "but I understand why you did it and I forgive you." Sam said as he laid his hand on the back of Gabriel's neck so he could pull their lips together again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Reviews always appreciated! :) x


End file.
